This invention relates to a rotary runout measuring system and more specifically to a computer aided runout metrological apparatus and system particularly adaptable for measuring runout and flatness on rotating objects such as compressor and turbine rotors of aircraft gas turbine engines.
Aircraft gas turbine engines utilize a number of components of precise dimensions and tolerances which require comparable precise quality control and inspection to insure proper fit and operation. For rotating objects, measurement of true roundness, flatness, parallelism and the like, or variance therefrom, referred to as radial or face runout, is a usually necessary and often critical requirement. There are various devices for this purpose which generally utilize a probe element usually in trailering rolling contact with the rotating component and deflected by variances in cylindricity. The deflection is sensed by electrical or mechanical means to provide an electrical signal which is proportional to the deflection. Such systems lack the ability not only to acquire data of consistently high quality but also in a form which does not need to be transcribed into an electronic format for comparison and analysis. Other and more elaborate systems introduce undesirable complexities with attendant higher costs.